


It means nothing to me

by pirotess



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Digital Art, Episode Ignis Verse 2, Fan Comics, Grief/Mourning, M/M, World of Ruin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-05-15 22:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19304794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pirotess/pseuds/pirotess
Summary: Ignis and Ravus set up camp at Fallaughns Haven on a scouting mission and discover they have more in common than they thought.





	It means nothing to me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Reishiin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reishiin/gifts).



> This comic reads vertically/left to right. If you're not using the default AO3 site skin and there are gaps between the images, or if the images are too wide for your screen, press the "Show Creator's Style" button at the top of the page and that should fix it.

**Author's Note:**

> Reishiin, I adored your requests and I hope you like this! They're seriously my fave nihilistic power couple. ♥


End file.
